


The sea

by Aimh_harreh



Category: One Direction, larrystylinson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Ocean, Poetry, Sea, cutelarry, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimh_harreh/pseuds/Aimh_harreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea was his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sea

The sea was his favorite.

Harry loved everything about the sea. He loved the colors, he loved the sounds and he loved the peace it brought him. 

He always went to his own little place where he stood and admired every little part there was. 

It told him the deepest darkest secrets. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Harry loved it with all his heart and the best part was that it was his and only his. 

"Angel, you spaced out again," Louis spoke up which made Harry snap out of his usual trans.

"Sorry, your eyes, I just, I just get lost in them," Harry smiled and saw Louis' cheeks turn a slight pink.

"They're so beautiful, everything about you is so beautiful and so mesmerizing," he added and looked down at Louis who stared right back at him through his long pretty lashes. 

Afraid he would get lost in those eyes again he grabbed Louis by the back of his neck and attached their lips.

Louis' eyes were his favorite.


End file.
